The Gunman of DxD
by RangerStrider
Summary: Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III had no idea what was going on. Little did he know was that Allura had cast Wish... Now, in a strange new land, Percy must continue moving forward, while trying to figure out what to do now that everything he knew was gone... Wait... Why is there a floating text box in front of him? And a "Welcome to the Game!" sign?


**Authors note: Hehe... I'm back now? *cries in corner* sorry for the wait, but don't expect an update on previous stories soon, except maybe the RWBY one. Ran face-first into a wall on them yaknow? Although this is it: No Mercy Percy, in the world where humans get shit on. Rated M cuz DxD, and Percy... To note though, this is Percy. Not Taliesin. Percy, the game character, is now in a game. New meta? Pretty standard intro to a gaming fic. Nothing too special. Cover Art made by talented fan of Critrole, Kit Buss. Don't own CritRole or Highschool DxD... Just the premise for this story.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **[Weapon/Skill name]**

 **"Demonic/monster's speech"**

* * *

Fighting off a horde of demons really isn't fun. It's actually rather difficult, and often has the small side effect of terrible death. Percy was the only one of Vox Machina to realize this. A horde of demons had broken into the plane through a portal, and the family of adventurers called Vox Machina took it upon themselves to turn back the tide. The demon horde was endless, but faced a great band of heroes, as well as some armies. A Goliath berserker, slammed through them with a massive hammer. Knives flew from a cloaked figure with raven wings, just as arrows flew from a woman on a broom. Two tiny gnomes stood atop a massive purple hand, the gnome in purple throwing around fireballs and the gnome in armor healing her allies. A druid rallied her people for the charge, as did the father of the raven winged warrior. Forced by demons into the melee, the gunslinger known as Percival kept firing.

He was human and had glasses. He had silver hair, and a blue cloak flew out from behind him and sparked with lightning. His pistol roared out as he killed demons left and right, and even through the melee he looked regal. Noble even. However, an aura of darkness surrounded him and the demons he slew, as if he was some demon of vengeance. He then proceeded to do something reckless, stupid even. He charged into the horde towards the portal.

'Shit! Gotta get to the portal, I can't let any of the others sacrifice themselves,' Percy was frantic, and kept moving towards the portal. Blowing off a nearby demon's head and ducking under another's slashes he dashed towards the portal. It's was impossible to dodge everything, and he bled that day. His cloak was slashed, and blood poured freely from several cuts and slashes.

'Keep... Going...' and then he made it, and dove through the rift in the planes. It was not that he was a suicidal idiot or that he had nothing to lose. He just simply could not allow another of his family to do this.

The other side could only be described as hell. Fire and blood made up the majority of the scenery on this plane, bar a few purple and black artifacts holding open the rift between the planes. The nearby demons seemed surprised at the appearance of a human, but then laughed and charged towards him, and towards the portal behind his back.

"You shall not go any farther you demons. You will never bother my world, EVER AGAIN!"

* **BANG** * * **BANG** * * **BANG** *

Percy fired. Not at the horde of demons and his impending death, but the few artifacts holding the rift in the planes open. And with a shudder and an explosion, the portal closed.

" **HAH! You have sealed your own fate human! There is no hope for you now. Your only solace will be death. Any last words mortal?"** A random demon mocked Percy, and the demons in melee with Percy paused to laugh at this declaration.

"The question is demon," Percy's gun clicked as he reloaded, "How many of you will it take to kill me?" At this Percival began firing (NAT 20) and blew the head of the demon who spoke off as the demons charged. As soon as his gun ran empty, he pulled his long-sword and continued to fight. No matter how wounded he was, he fought on. A demon stabbed him in the chest, but he fought on. Magic flew at him, but he did not care. He killed over twenty demons by his lonesome, though some counts say at least forty.

Stories are still told on that plane of a human who fought against a horde of demons and fought till the bitter end, making them curse his name till now.

* * *

*A Few Hours Later*

"That idiot!" the archer of Vox Machina was unable to follow her love into the portal as he had closed it. She held her rage and sorrow in, as there was still the portion of the demon army able to break through. But now, after all was said and done, she wept bitterly.

"It's okay Vex. We'll get him back. We have to." The knife wielding warrior and the archer's twin, Vax, was comforting his sister. The group was trying to figure out a way to bring Percy back, when they were approached by a human sorcerer holding a scroll.

"Allow me to help you get him back. I have a scroll I thought I would never use until now, but it seems as if it is necessary now." A mage in blue had spoken this to the band of heroes.

"Do it Allura. Please." The Goliath had rumbled out this sentence to the sorcerer, just as everyone else turned to her and asked her to do what she could. She opened the scroll, and began reading. Various runes and glyphs appeared on the scroll, in a strange language of power few could speak. Her fingered tightened on the page, and she continued. She read out the spell, attempting to use the spell even though it was far beyond her, and she made a wish. A spell that could make miracles possible. A spell that could renew hope in a person's darkest hour. And she read out, and it worked. She had one wish, and made it.

"I wish Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo III would come back to play the game of life again. Save him." (Somewhere a universe away, Taliesin cursed Mercer for causing an NPC to throw Percy into an alternate universe. Mercer simply shrugged and said that the party wanted it, and that Allura rolled a one in remembering that the wish need be specific, or it might be perverted.)

The crew wondered exactly what it was that went wrong in the process of casting the spell, and concluded that the scroll was simply a dud. They then continued for many years to try to find a way to bring him back to no avail.

* * *

 **Welcome to the Game of Life Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo III!**

'What...' Percy was dumbfounded. He was pretty sure he was dead, almost 99% sure, so where was he, and why was a text-box with an arrow in the corner in front of him? And why was he in a forest clearing? His clothes were fine... unmarred by the earlier battle.

 **1\. Introduction and Rules**

 **2\. Stats and Character info**

 **3\. Quests**

 **4\. Skills**

 **5\. Features**

'At least it seems as if this will be explained...' Percy had no idea what in Sarenrae's name was going on. He attempted to click on the arrow

 **Introduction and Rules:**

 **Welcome to the game known as life Percival! As your friend has wished that you "may come back to the game known as life" you are now here! Your life has turned into a game, and you are now the main character. Your previous life experiences and gear remain with you, and you have some knowledge granted to you, as although not from this world, your experience in some fields, such as history, tinkering, etc, carry over to here! However, physical stats are down. Simply say "menu" to open the menu, and select options you want from there. Do note that there is no health system: getting your head cut off will kill you, however the same is true to many enemies you may fight. The rules are also very simple, there are no rules! Do what you want! However, the game will end if you die, so no respawns :). Also, you will be unable to go back to your world. Ever. You were 'saved' by making a new you. If you were to go back, you would die.**

'Shit...' Percy was sweat-dropping. While not a mage himself, he did know of a spell that involved wishing... and it was one of the strongest and most dangerous spells in the world. The spell wish could make a wish come true, but if not specific or too over the top, could be taken literally. Wishing that "The villain is dead" may simply send you forward in time to after his death. One of the strongest spells, but very dangerous.

'And world? What does it... Oh.' Percy was silenced as new information was shoved into him. He assumed that due to having been an accomplished historian, basic information was easy. He knew he was on Earth, and some basic history and information of the world. He was annoyed by the amount of firearms, but cried a little when he realized he could never go home. After he had composed himself, he continued. He had not given up hope, as Vox Machina had the habit of doing the impossible.

 **Stats and Character Tabs:**

 **Racial Trait: Because of your race, a bonus and/or penalty you receive. (More info Unknown)**

'Wonder What more info could be?'

 **Alignment: How you respond to the law, and where you stand in relation to good vs. evil**

 **Title: A title you are known as, granting some bonuses. A title may be changed by you, or over time.**

 **There are a total of six stats, and they grow independently of each other. Stats in parentheses are totals after buffs.**

 **STR: Strength is how hard you can strike and how much your body can endure. Higher strength allows you to ignore wounds, or even fight on through a normally fatal injury.**

 **AGI: Agility is speed, reflexes, and acrobatics! Higher agility also allows you to see those faster than yourself easier, as well as strike vitals more often.**

 **MAG: Sheer magic talent! Contrary to belief, magic is independent of Wis, Cha, and Int, although it does receive bonuses from those stats. Spells grow stronger the more MAG you have, causing even low level spells to be able to do massive damage.**

 **INT: Intelligent people=more plans and tactics, as well as creative ability to aid in any tinkering and construction you may undertake, strengthening items made. INT also allows for the development of higher caliber MAG spells.**

 **WIS: Wisdom allows you to make the best choice no matter the situation. Higher wisdom allows for resistance to mental interference and buffs support spells, helps you realize if you are in danger, and causes opposing spells to have less of a negative effect on you.**

 **Cha: Luck and Charisma in one! People will listen to you, and can't seem to ignore when you speak. People look up to you, and charismatic people seem to be more lucky in daily life, as well as in gambling and escaping deadly situations unharmed. Spells may randomly have greater effect.**

 **You may equip gear and weapons in this tab as well, but the inventory is in another tab! Be advised that most gear does not in fact increase your direct stats, but may give passive bonuses. However, some magical items may increase stats up to a point. EXP is required to level up, granting 5 points to put into stats. Stats may grow independent of leveling as well.**

'Hmm... It appears that this will allow me to grow stronger faster, but I don't know what I will face, and how my equipment will compare.'

 **Quests:**

 **There are five main types of quests: Optional, Character, Counter, Major, and Cataclysmic, each rewarding EXP gain for stats, as well as money.**

 **Optional Quests: Small, easier quests with smaller rewards. Some are necessary to complete Major quests.**

 **Character Quests: Learn more about a person, what they fight for and who they are. Some are easy, some are difficult.**

 **Counter Quests: There are two choices, each contradicting and running counter each other. (Left or right? You can't get both.)**

 **Major Quests: Important quests that may cause great gains, or terrible losses. Groups may trust you more or less based on this.**

 **Cataclysmic: Failure is not an option, must accept the quest. Failure will likely result in terrible loss of life, your own death, or even the end of the world. Victory? Godly gains, or avoiding death.**

'Let's not find a cataclysmic one...'

 **Skills:**

 **There are two types of skills, active and passive. Active skills require you to do something, while passive are always occurring. There are five ways to create skills: repeating an action, attempting to create a skill, reading a skill book, equipping items with skills, as well as being taught by a teacher.**

 **All passive as well as some active skills have infinite uses; if not, you can recover uses by resting.**

 **Skills not only grow stronger as familiarity with the skill increases, but also as the associated stat increases. Magic spells grow stronger the more you use them, as well as the high your MAG stat is.**

'Wonder what my current skills are?'

 **Features:**

 **The Compendium: A list of all skills you know, as well as all info about the world you have gleaned in your travels or from prior knowledge.**

 **Relations: You can keep track of people you know well, enemies, and allies. More information on targets friendly than allies, and allies than enemies. It is easier to know info on people who you are friends with, rather than mortal enemies and allies.**

 **More Features may be added as time goes.**

'Lets see what I can do...' While anyone else would have probably been panicking and going crazy by now, Percy was able to internalize it better. He could deal with shit like no other. It might have to do with most of his family being slaughtered in front of him.

"Menu," A drop-down box with five tabs appeared: Character, Inventory, Quests, Skills, and Features. He proceeded to click character, and was annoyed by his title... it never seemed to leave him no matter what he did...

Name: Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo III 'Percy': Level 1, 0/10000 EXP

Racial Trait: Humanities Struggle- As a human, will never be faster, stronger, or have more magic than many creatures; weak. -20% penalty in STR, AGI, and MAG, however, will gain a 30% bonus for INT, WIS, and CHA as humans overcome the supernatural by cunning and smarts.

Alignment: Neutral Good

Title: No Mercy Percy- As one who overcame a spirit of vengeance, now deals justice, not revenge. Attacks against EVIL entities 20% stronger.

STR: 15 (12)

AGI: 15 (12)

MAG: 18 (14.4)

INT: 25 (35)

WIS: 20 (26)

CHA: 22 (30.8)

'Hmmm... It appears that though I am weaker physically, I am still the same mentally. Good to know.

 **Optional Quest: Not in Kansas Anymore- Find shelter, and then maybe learn where you are!**

 **Success- 3000 EXP, 5,000 Yen and a possible workshop**

 **No Time Limit**

 **Accept/Reject**

Percy sighed and accepted the quest. It was time to figure out where he was.

Within a few hours it became clear that Percy didn't have the slightest idea of where he was. He was starting to lose hope, when he found a cabin nestled between some trees. Although the cabin was clearly run down and dilapidated, Percy would have to work with what he had. He paused near the entryway to the cabin, and knocked out of common courtesy. the door opened slowly.

"Not ominous at all... Perfectly safe..." Percy was muttering to himself in a worry as he stepped inside the cabin.

Almost immediately after he had stepped inside, the door closed behind him. He was quick to pull out his pistol, **[Animus]** and was on guard. He was immediately attacked by three wolves who sprang out of nowhere, and multiple slimes. What confused him was not the fact that the slimes or wolves appeared, the cabin was clearly a trap, what surprised him were the names over his enemies.

Rabid Wolf, Level 1

Stats: ?

Slime, Level 1

Stats: ?

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG*** the shots rang out in the close quarters of the cabin. The wolves were no problem, a shot to the head was enough to kill one of them, but the slimes were annoying. Bullets simply blew through their bodies as they attempted to strangle him. Percy drew his long-sword and attempted to slash at the horde of slimes. This proved to be infinitely more effective, and the slimes were destroyed, leaving behind a pile of money and a notification of EXP gained.

As Percy continued to explore the cabin (somehow bigger on the inside), he ran into several more slimes and wolves. It was quite easy to make it through the cabin, but when he arrived at a door with stairs leading downward, Percy was worried. Staircases were almost as deadly as doors, so he made sure to look for traps.

*DING* skill gained, [OBSERVE]

There were no traps on the stairway, but the air grew colder and colder as he approached the basement. Percy soldiered on, and when he reached the bottom of the stairs. There he found a monster many times greater than any of the wolves and slimes he had plowed through. Percy tried to get a read on the monster in front of him. He nearly face-palmed when he realized that if he had merely tried to observe his earlier foes, he may have found their stats.

Undead Cowboy: Level 10

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Stats:

STR: 20

AGI: 15

MAG: 10

INT/WIS/CHA: Unavailable

Percy dove behind a barrel after the monster had shot at him with a revolver, and quickly used what little magic he knew, **[Hexed]** the Undead Cowboy. The Monster did not suffer any loss of life from the primary effect of the spell, but the side effect of causing the Cowboy's STR to fail him caused Percy to not be knocked unconscious when he was pistol whipped. The Cowboy had no true sentience, and didn't realize he needed to reload to continue firing. Even his gun was poor, clearly rusted and uncared for. It was quite simple to run around him, taking potshots as he went until its head was blown off, using **[Cabal'sRuin]** to aid him. After it's head was blown off (20 shots later, pretty tough head) the Cowboy kept moving. Percy took out his sword, and dismembered the Cowboy. Although he knew his bullets and sword affected the Cowboy more due to his title, his weapons were very ineffective, but he didn't know why. The cowboy dropped 5000 EXP as well as something called the **[Second Ammendment]**.

 **DUNGEON CLEARED!**

Percy was startled, but began laughing a moment later.

"Guess this really is a game now huh?"

 ***QUEST CLEARED* Get 3000 EXP and 5000 Yen**

 **The evil in this dungeon has been cleared, and may now be converted to a usable workshop and house.**

Percy spent the rest of his time establishing his Workshop, cleaning the basement. Conviently, there was a forge here, although it was in dissaray. The cabin would do nicely until he could figure out what to do next.

* * *

 **Basically the end of the chapter. You can leave now, or if you want some statistics continue on.**

 **Percy's stats: unchanged, see above. EXP:8350/10000 Money: 5650 Kill Count: boss, 10 wolves, 15 slimes.**

 **slime granted 10 each, wolves 20 each. Slimes gave only 10 Yen, wolves 50 each**

 **Percy's Equipment**

 **Nerdy glasses: +10% INT**

 **Nobles clothes: +10% CHA**

 **Cabal's Ruin: Take 50% reduced damage from magic, as well as able to channel lighting into attacks. 9 charges, recovers after rest or after absorbing strong magic.**

 **Animus (INT): 6 shot pistol,gains bonuses from INT, causes disorientatiom on foes with a mind. May misfire, as with all guns.**

 **Bad News (INT): Rifle, single shot, but able to reload absurdly quickly. Might as well be a 3 shot rifle. Pierces through most armor. +50% pen**

 **Dragon Slayer Longsword (AGI): longsword, but if against a dragon, cleaves through scales with ease. +300% DMG to dragons**

 **The Mask: When worn grants resistance to effects in the air, and grants additional intimidation chance.**

 **The Second Ammendment: Firearms deal +20% Damage when equipped. (Accessory**

 **Note: Damage buffs are indeed odd considering no HP system. However, they simply pierce armor better, pierce bone, etc. easier. Power levels are BS and all of that.**

 **Monsters Racial Traits:**

 **Slime: The Blob, piercing attacks do virtually nothing. Slashing Damage deals full damage, Smashing damage is nullified.**

 **Rabid Wolf: Bestial Sense, can find hidden opponents by smell, as well as has an easier time dodging. Penalty against weapons to slay beasts.  
**

 **Cowboy: Undead, No INT/WIS/CHA. Take 100% Damage from light and smashing weapons, 300% from holy weapons. Take 10% damage from piercing weapons, and 50% from slashing weapons. Take 0% Damage from Necrosis.**

 **Percy's skill list (He looks it over in aftermath of fight, sue me :P)**

 _ **ACTIVE**_

 **Hex (30/100): Deal bonus Necrotic Damage, as well as cause opponents to be weaker in a physical aspect. May change at rank 50. 3/ rest**

 **True Grit (MAX): As a gunslinger, receive access to skills that cannot level, and have a shared cooldown. 5 Charges. Regains 1 per crit, or all per rest.**

 **Eagle Eye- Shot will likely not miss, even at extreme range. 1 Grit per use.**

 **Targeted Shot- Shoots at a targeted area rather than center mass with no penalty. May cause opponents to fall from sky, drop weapon, knock down, etc. 1 Grit per use.**

 **Cheat Death- Even when Percy should die due to an attack, live on. All grit used. Once per rest.**

 **Observe (37/100)- Previous Experience gives Percy a keen eye. Shows approximate stats, as well as titles and alignment. Can be fooled at this rank. Grows stronger as used, may chage at Rank 50. Infinite Use**

 **Tinker (54/100)-Previous Experience allows Percy to make weapons and grenades. May make guns, as well as run maintenence on current weapons.**

 _ **Passive**_

 **Historian (29/100)- Previously, Percy was an accomplished historian. However, the skill's rank is reduced due to being in a new world. Only general public knowledge known, info may be false.**

 **Devil's Own Luck (MAX)- While he has low charisma, it doesn't seem to matter. Percy always seems to have great luck when he needs it most, although he doesn't know why.**

 **Scarred Soul (MAX)- Percy's soul has been permanently scarred by a spirit of vengeance. May grant greater affinity to dark magic, and reduced affinity to light magic.**

* * *

 **And that's a rap on the statistics side of things folks. May update my RWBY cross soon-ish. If anyone has a better suggestion for the EXP/Stats system let me hear it. Better to get something going good for a long while and fix it now than 10 chapters in, no?**

 **As always, reviews are good, constructive bashing is better, and flames will be shot down with some bad news. (I'm sorry)**

 **But in general suggestions are very good. Truly I intend to have Percy stumble upon Kuoh soon (he was walking in circles the entire time... what a guy)... But skill suggestions and what not are appreciated. Tell me what I'm doing wrong (or right) and how to improve on it. I'm still pretty crap at righting, so I gotta grow better over time.**

 **Rating and swearing number won't change... DxD... and fuck not swearing.**


End file.
